


Do you think I’m dumb?

by CaptainLevi12



Series: The Week Of Karashuu [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu are Siblings, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sleepy Gakushuu, Young Gakushuu, Young Karma, sad karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLevi12/pseuds/CaptainLevi12
Summary: Written for Karashuu Week 2021: SiblingsBased off of the scene in regular show
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Week Of Karashuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Do you think I’m dumb?

Karma didn’t know why he was so upset, he knew he was smart, the tests he’d taken had all the proof he needed.

So why’d he feel so stupid?

It couldn’t be what had happen earlier today right? People’s opinions about him didn’t bother him at all, in fact, he didn’t even try to acknowledge the quick glances people took at him or how conversation would stop when he was around.

So why now?

Karma shook his head and quietly sighed, it was currently 11pm and he was still wide awake. He turned over and saw his brother (Gakushuu) sleeping.

He was about to wake him up, but quickly thought against the idea, simple problems called for simple solutions. If he’d just go to bed he wouldn’t be having this problem right now. 

Karma turned over and closed his eyes, trying to forget about today and actually get some sleep

_Karma was thinking hard about his decision, the apple juice was good no doubt about it, but was it that good to beat orange juice?_

_What a pain_

_Tired of thinking, He ordered both of them from the vending machine and decided to save the apple juice for later, I mean save the best for last right?_

_As he was about to leave, he could hear people talking behind the school and being the nosy person that he is, he went to eavesdrop_

_From the position he was in now, he couldn’t hear much, only the muffled voices of his classmates talking_

_’He’s so smart! It’s unfair.’ A voice says_

_’I mean, it’s expected right? He’s the principal’s kid.’ He could make that out to be a male’s voice_

_So they’re talking about Gakushuu? Or him maybe? Already filled with boredom, he started turning around-_

_’I don’t think being the principal’s kid has anything to do with it, I mean look at Karma, he doesn’t excel like his brother does’ Another voice says_

_What?_

_’Really? They look neck and neck to me’_

_’Yeah but Gakushuu always come out on top you know? In one way or another’_

_Karma couldn’t believe his ears, they thought Gakushuu was better than him? They thought he was worse than Gakushuu?_

_He could tell himself become slowly angry, who were they to say those things? Some no name students?_

_Filled with anger,he stomped away from the students, muttering curses as he left_

_Who were they to think he was was stupid?_

“Ugh” Karma groaned, he was supposed to be going to sleep. Why couldn’t he just stop thinking for a moment? 

He turned around to look at the Gakushuu who was still soundlessly sleeping. 

He couldn’t be bothered to turn back around so he kept his head still, staring at Gakushuu mindlessly. 

Gakushuu didn’t think he was stupid, right?...What was he talking about? Of course he didn’t. 

Still though, it doesn’t hurt to check right? 

Karma moved the blanket covers off of him and came of the bed,only standing inches away from it. 

“Gakushuu?” He said quietly, not wanting to wake anybody else in the house. 

Gakushuu didn’t move a muscle, still sleeping. 

“Gakushuu..!” He tried again, a bit louder than last time. 

Still no reply. 

Fed up with waiting, Karma silently walked over to Gakushuu’s bed, carefully dodging the creaky floorboards. He was right next to Gakushuu’s bed. 

“Gakushuu!” He said louder, and In a split second, Gakushuu sprung up, looking tired. 

“Ugh” Gakushuu groaned, he rubbed his eyes a little before looking at Karma, “What?” 

“Do you think I’m dumb?” Karma responded. 

“Yes” Gakushuu said without a second thought, and just like that he was back in bed snoring like he was before. 

Karma stood there shocked from such a blunt answer, mouth hanging open just a little. 

“Oh yeah, I know, I was just checking” He said meekly, before returning to his bed in defeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, Gakushuu doesn’t think Karma’s dumb. He was tired lmao.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
